


January 2017 Twitter Request Line Fics

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Gifts, Snow Day, best dinobot, optimus tries to be a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Short fics, filling twitter requests from some of my friends.





	1. Swoop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a friend who shall stay anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friend+who+shall+stay+anon), [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my Anon friend, filling the prompt: Swoop & plushies

“Hey, Swoop, mail call!” Eject’s voice was cheerful as the recordicon pushed his rolling cart into the medbay. 

Swoop set down the data pad he had been studying from and gave the small mech a quizzical look. “Me Swoop have mail?”

“Yeah!” The blue mech stopped near the dinobot’s foot and moved around to the side of the cart. Swoop watched as Eject pulled a large box from the bottom of the cart and reached out to take it when the recordicon held it up. “It’s not heavy, but you should probably be careful anyway, just in case.”

“Me Swoop will. Thank you.” He focused his attention on the writing on the package as the small mech walked back toward Ratchet’s office.

The letters were neatly written and easy to read, but they didn’t help him understand why _he_ had gotten mail today. He never got mail, though the other Autobots often received fan letters and gifts from humans around the world. (Privately, the Dinobots had all be incredibly jealous of Jazz’s thousand letters last week and the custom rifle Cliffjumper had been gifted the week before that.) It was puzzling, and a little exciting.

Carefully, he used the side of one finger to split the tape holding the box closed. Then he lifted the lid and saw a bright green piece of paper with the the words “To Swoop” written in a looping script. He pulled the paper out and set it on the table, then looked back into the box. There was a fabric covered lump in the box and nothing else.

Carefully, he pulled the lump out and unwrapped the fabric with two fingers. He almost dropped the contents as the item rolled out of the fabric, but he caught it quickly and held it up where he could see it.

The fabric had been hiding a large (for a human) stuffed version of himself!

Swoop’s optics went wide and his squawked in delight as he studied the plush. Whoever had sent it to him had found the best replica possible, right down to a carefully stitched Autobot symbol and grey that was just the right shade for the Dinobots.

He looked back at the green paper after several moments studying the plush, hoping that there was more than he had already found in the box. He wanted to know who had given him this wonderful gift and why, and hopefully how he could say thank you.


	2. Sari and Optimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for hellkitty, filling the prompt: Sari, snow day or black ice
> 
> _(Set during season 1)_

“Sari, it’s time for you to go back home and do your school work.”

The human girl gave Optimus her best pout at the words. “Aw, do I have to? I learn more when I’m with you than I do from dumb old Tutor Bot.”

“You learn about us, but not the things you need to learn.” The prime gestured toward the door. “Come on. I’ll drive you home before your father starts worrying.”

“But I really want to stay here with you! Dad won’t mind! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?” Even as she begged, Sari followed the Autobot to the roll-up door they used to enter and exit the warehouse.

“No.” Optimus pulled the door up and then stopped and stared.

“Woah.” The human girl stared with him, amazed at the wall of snow--higher than her head--that had blown up against the door. “I didn’t think it was snowing that hard. Is it like that all over?”

“Yes.” The prime seemed stunned.

“Well, I didn’t ask for a snow day, but I’ll take it!” Sari grinned. Then she pulled out her phone. “Let me call and let my dad know that I’m gonna be here for a while after all. Then maybe we can play games or watch that cartoon you think I don’t know you like!”


End file.
